Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask novelization
by pokefannk
Summary: Title says all. Rated T for the Kife and Anju quest near the end and just incase.
1. Chapter 1 deku link

**Yeah, I know I said I was going to do another version of my other story but I didn't want to do a similar story right when I come back. This story will be a novelization majora's mask and a prequel for the one I was supposed to write.**

_In the land of Hyrule, there echoes a legend. A legend held dearly by the Royal Family that tells of a boy... A boy who, after battling evil and saving Hyrule, crept away from the land that had made him a legend... Done with the battles he once waged across time, he embarked on a journey. A secret and personal journey... A journey in search of a beloved and invaluable friend... A friend with whom he parted ways when he finally fulfilled his heroic destiny and took his place among legends..._

This is his story. The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask.

The Hero of Time link was traveling through a foggy forest on Epona. He was unaware of two fairies watching him. The fairies the nodded and flew straight towards him which knocked him off of Epona which also knocked him out.

Then in the distance was a mask which was being worn by a skull kid. The mask was purple with yellow eyes and spikes on the sides. Just seeing it was enough to give anyone nightmares. He then said to the fairies, "Hee, hee. You two fairies did great! I wonder if he has anything good on him... Huh? This guy... Well that shouldn't be a problem"

He then walked over to link an searched him for items. He then found a blue ocarina and the purple fairy named Tael said, " Ohh, ohh! What a pretty ocarina... Hey skull kid, lemme touch it! I want to see!"

The yellow fairy Tatl then said, "You can't, Tael! What would we do if you dropped it and broke it? No way! You can't touch it!"

Tael then replied with, "...Aw, but sis... w... Why can't I try it out, to?"

Meanwhile while they weren't looking link got up. Skull kid noticed this slowly turned around and quickly hid the ocarina behind his back. Link leaped after skull kid but skull kid jumped and landed on Epona. He the rode away with her but not before link was able to grab Epona's leg.

Link was dragged with them until they got to a clearing where Link fell of Epona's leg. Link then got up and chased after skull kid until he saw a hollow tree. He then ran really fast in to it. He then realized there was a deep hole. He tried to stop but he was too late. He tripped and fell into the creepy hole where he could've sworn he saw masks everywhere. He then landed on a small deku flower where he was greeted by skull kid who said, "What's with that stupid horse of yours?! It doesn't listen to a word that's said to it... There's no point in riding a thing like that, so I did you a favor and god rid of it... Hee, hee."

"You mean you killed her," Link said.

"Aww boo-hoo. Why the sad face?" Skull kid asked, "I just thought i'd have a little fun with you..."

Link then reached for his sword. Skull kid then said, "Oh, come now... Do you really think you Can beat me as I am now? Fool!"

Skull kid then shook his head fast with lights coming out of the mask. Link then felt dizzy . He was forced to close his eyes and he saw bunch of deku scrubs chase him. They then tuned into a giant one which caught him. He then opened his eyes. He was back, but he felt smaller. He then looked into the pool of water in front of him. He himself had turned into a deku scrub! Link then screamed at what he saw. Skull kid then laughed and said, "Now thats a good look for you! You'll stay here looking that way forever!"

Skull kid then floated backwards, through the door behind him. Link tried to chase after him but he was stopped by Tatl. By then Skull kid was through the door and Tael called for Tatl, but it was too late the door shut behind Skull kid. Tatl then flew towards the door and called out, "Whoa! Whoa! Skull kid, wait for me! I'm still here! Tael, you can't leave without me!"

Tatl then tried to open the door but couldn't. She then turned to Link and said, "You! If I wasn't dealing with you I wouldn't have gotten separated from my brother!"

_What? _Link thought.

But his thoughts were interrupted by Tatl saying, "Well don't just sit there, deku boy! do something!"

Link then looked at her angrily. Tatl then said, "Why are you looking at me like that? Is there something stuck on my face?"

Link didn't take off the look. Tatl then said, "Will You stop staring and just open that door for me?!"

Link didn't budge. Tatl finally said "Please! C'mon, a helpless little girl is asking you... So hurry up!"

_Well I guess no mater what I say or do she won't stop, _Link thought, _Besides that door is the only way out._

While link was thinking this, Tatl thought out loud, " Ohhhh Tael... I wonder If that child will be all right on his own?"

Link then walked over to the door and opened it. He ran fast through the tunnel. Tatl eventually caught up and said, "Hey, wait for me! Don't leave me behind! So, um... that stuff back there... I... um...apologize,so... So take me with you! You wanna know about that skull kid who just ran off, right? Well, I just so have an idea of where he might be going. Take me with you and I'll help you out. Deal? Please?"

Before Link had time to react Tatl said, "Good! So then it's settled! Now then, I'll be your partner... or at least until we catch that skull kid..."

"My name's Link. It's nice to meet you," Link said.

"My name's Tatl. So, uh, it's nice to meet you or whatever," Tatl said. "Now that we've got that straitened out, can we stop messing around and get moving?"

Link just shrugged and moved on. After learning how to fly using deku flowers and getting deku nuts they came across a strange tree that looked sorta like Link in his current form. It also looked sad.

They soon went through a strange twisted hallway and entered the basement of a clock tower. A stone door shut behind them though they didn't notice it. They then left to go towards the door but they were stopped by a strange voice that said "You've met with a terrible fate, haven't you?"


	2. Chapter 2 The Happy Mask Salesman

**Disclaimer I forgot last time: I do not own Legend of Zelda.**

"You've met with a terrible fate, haven't you?" The voice said.

Link turned around when he heard this. It came from none other than... _It couldn't be._ Link thought.

"The Happy Mask Salesman. What are you doing here?" Link asked. (For those who don't know there is a Happy Mask Salesman side quest in oot and since my version of Link did 100% of the game he knows him.)

Link then walked over towards him. "I own the happy mask shop," said The Happy Mask Salesman, "I travel the world far and wide in search for masks... during my travels a very important mask was stolen from me by an imp in the woods."

"The skull kid," Link thought out loud.

The Happy Mask Salesman nodded and said, "So here I am at a loss... And now I've found you. Now don't think me rude but I have been following you... For I know of a way to return you to Your former self."

Link jumped in surprise then asked, "How?"

The Happy Mask Salesman then said, "If you can get back that precious item that was stolen from you I, will return you to normal."

Link smiled then asked, "What for?"

The Happy Mask Salesman Then said, "In exchange... All I ask is that you get back my precious mask that the imp stole from me."

Link then shivered.

The Happy Mask Salesman saw this then asked, "What? Is it not a simple task?"

Link nodded, remembering the skull kid's power.

The Happy Mask Salesman Then said, "Why, to someone like you, it should no means be a difficult task."

_What? _Link thought. Didn't he erase all of that by going back in time?

The Happy Mask Salesman ignored his thinking and said, "Except...,"

_Great... _Link thought sarcastically.

"The one thing is," The Happy Mask Salesman continued, "I'm a very busy fellow... And I must leave this place in three days. How grateful I would be if you could bring it back to me before my time here is up..."

"bu-," Link was cut off by The Happy Mask Salesman.

"But yes... you'll be fine. I see that you are young and have tremendous courage. I'm sure you'll find it right away. Well then, I'm counting on you." The Happy Mask Salesman said.

Link then left and finally walked out the doors.

Dawn of the first day, 72 hours remain.

**Yes I know it was short. It was originally going to include the first day as well but the Happy Mask Salesman scene got too long. See you next time. **


End file.
